


Ice Bar

by MortuaryBee



Series: Tea and Riddles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Groping, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Ed thaws unexpectedly.





	Ice Bar

Oswald enters The Lounge after-hours. He’s coming to talk to Edward as he often does when he needs to vent. 

The once imposing chunk of ice has been reduced to shards shattered across the bar. Oswald swallows and his eyes dart around the room searching shadows for memories. A flash of green and the door bangs shut. When Oswald looks back the handle is wet, dripping. A puddle slowly marches towards him from below the wood.

“Ed?” he asks as he steps backwards. His eyes widen as his shoe slaps down into water.

“Oswald.” Edward responds. Oswald can feel the huff of his breath against his ear as Edward presses a blade to his neck. 

“What did you think would happen?” Oswald jumps as Edward’s hand lands heavily on his shoulder. “When you left,” he feels the back on his shirt soak through as Edward presses into him, “the heat on?”

“Ed.” He smiles in feigned confidence but doesn’t risk trying to alert Victor in the next room.

“How many times have I told you,” he forces the blade just far enough to prick the skin, “my name is Riddler?”

Oswald turns his head to look at Edward and pushes into the blade. “Too many.” Oswald laughs. “Honestly, I didn’t even know if you were alive in there. That was half the fun.”

“Well I sincerely hope it was worth it because I finally have you.” His grip on the shorter man tightens. “Maybe I’ll use you as a centerpiece. Send a message?” He slides his hand down Oswald’s arm and reaches across his stomach. “You always were a glutton for attention.” He holds Oswald against his chest as he cuts a shallow groove across his throat.

“That!” Oswald interjects loudly to hide his pain. “Is what I absolutely love about you, Ed. You’re so original.”

Edward’s voice digs into him like gravel. “Oh, Oswald.” Edward grabs his balls through his pants, squeezing his hard dick against his hip. “I know what you love about me.” He leans down to slowly lick away the drop of blood that trails towards Oswald’s shirt. “You’re horribly blatant.”

“And how exactly are you expecting to freeze me? Fries won’t work for you.” He raises his voice as he feels the blade drag another line against him, sharper this time. “No one will!” He shifts against Edward, desperate for more then one kind of release. “All of Gotham has been laughing at you up there on my bar.”

The blade stops. “You may have a point. This should be done right." He taps the tip of the knife repeatedly against the cuts in Oswald’s skin. Oswald grimaces but says nothing. "Gotham should see you for what you are as I restore my rightful place ontop.” Oswald can feel the smirk against his cheek as Edward pushes him away. 

“I’d tell you to watch your back, but I can already feel you shaking.” Edwards laughter echos long after he’s gone.

Oswald yells after him, “Oh, I promise it is you who will be shaking. Not me!”


End file.
